Revengeance
by ZeroTheObliterator
Summary: Matsuo Izumi a 19 year old boy from Kyoto, Japan has suffered every type of abuse a human can withstand. Being falsely accused numerous times has made Matsuo become a despised person in Kyoto. After an incident that landed him in the hospital he meets Karasuba, the Black Sekirei who shares his pain. They both will learn that in order to be happy they have to face the world together
1. Chapter 1: Black Sekirei

**Revengeance 1: Black Sekirei**

It was Friday night and Matsuo was doing what he normally does…. Stay at home. He had no friends, no family, nobody to hang out with to spend this lonely Friday. After being alone for his entire life, Matsuo grew accustomed to it and didn't mind the loneliness. Matsuo was lying down on the couch watching T.V waiting for something good to come on. When nothing came on he was thinking of going to sleep but he wasn't really tired either. He decided to put on his red/white varsity jacket with the letter M for his name, his silver belt, light blue skinny jeans, and his red/white sneakers. He walked outside to have a walk around in order to find something interesting along the way.

_I wonder what life is like on the happier side. I bet it's 100x better than this hellhole I live in. _Matsuo thought as he continued walking. Matsuo was then confronted by the same group of delinquents who have been harassing him whenever he walked by. Matsuo still never knew why he continued walking that way every time knowing the same thing is going to happen each time.

"Well, well, well. Our friend has come back to us hasn't he fellas?" one of them said.

Matsuo just kept ignoring them and kept walking. The biggest member grabbed Matsuo by the shoulder causing him to stop. Matsuo was used to the beatings he got from them but for some reason today he started shivering. It wasn't cold but he was just afraid that something far worse was going to happen to him. He wanted to struggle to break the grip but he knew it would be no use the big man had already a full grip on him.

"You know somethin' I kinda liked havin' you around but I'm startin' to feel bad for havin' put the hurt on you so many times." He said.

"Then can I go?" Matsuo asked indifferently.

"Sure, you can go straight to hell!" the man pulled out a knife and jabbed it into Matsuo's abdomen. Matsuo's eyes widened as the big man tossed him to the wall. They all approached him and started punching and kicking him all around the dark alley. Matsuo was covered in bumps and blood hoping that his life will end right there and then. He was in so much pain, more than usual thanks to the knife. They stopped and started walking away laughing at the work they did.

"Have fun in hell buddy." Was the last thing he heard before everything turned black.

XXXXXX

_Go straight to hell!_

Matsuo woke up in a frightened motion. He looked to his side and saw things that looked familiar but he couldn't quite put his mind to get it across. It wasn't his house for sure which made him panic a bit until he saw a nice nurse. She smiled when he woke up.

_Why am I in a hospital? I thought they weren't going to treat me. They must have felt bad._

"Welcome to the Kyoto medical center. It seems your finally up sleepyhead." The nurse said.

She opened up the blinds and the light shined on his eyes. He squinted to relieve the strain the light was giving him but he eventually accepted it.

"You're a lucky one. If you weren't treated immediately you would have been a goner." She said rather happy.

_Whoever saved me should have just left me there to die, I'm not important._

Matsuo sat up but the pain on his pack and abdomen made him lie back down.

"Don't strain yourself too much or you'll cause further damage to your body."

Matsuo sighed but still looked confused.

"Why is the Kyoto medical center treating me all of a sudden?" Matsuo asked suspiciously.

The nurse just smiled. "It's because they saw a worried look on the person who brought you here."

"Who brought me here?" Matsuo asked.

"A woman with gray hair done in a ponytail, gray eyes, she wore a black top with a black miniskirt, she had a gray haori over her shoulders and wore stockings. Oh and she had a sword."

Matsuo's eyes widened. "She fits the description of the dreams I've been having but why would someone take the time to bring me here knowing about my bad reputation?"

"I'm not sure, it was a kind gesture. She really seemed worried about you and she even came to check if you were awake the past couple days." The nurse said.

"Why would someone worry about me? I'm nothing special and wait a couple days? How long was I gone?" Matsuo said in confusion.

"You were here for about a week. You did have a lot of injuries so we finally took care of all of them for you and I don't know you should ask her to find out yourself if she comes." The nurse said.

"I will. Thank you, for helping me feel better even though I didn't deserve it. I appreciate it." Matsuo said bowing his head.

"You don't need to thank me, it's my pleasure. I'll come back to check on you later I have to finish my job." The nurse said smiling as she walked out of the room.

Matsuo felt a little at ease but was still uncomfortable sitting in a place that didn't want him there to begin with. He started thinking about what the nurse told him.

_She really seemed worried about you and even came to check if you were awake the past couple days._

_Why would anyone want to worry about me? I'm nothing special or even important. _

"Don't say that kid." A voice said. Matsuo forced himself to sit up and saw a woman who looked familiar. He started remembering what the nurse told him.

"Wait you're-"

"Yes, I saved your life." She said calmly.

"Why would you save my life?" Matsuo asked.

"I'm sure you know why." She said.

Matsuo looked at her confused. "I don't understand you."

She sighed. "Your hatred for the world is exactly like mine. Together we will defeat all of our problems. Ring any bells?"

Matsuo's eyes widened at the statement. "But that was what….wait you're the girl?"

"Yes, we both had the same exact dream. Ever since I've been trying to find you and the way that my body is heating up makes it certain that I found you." She said calmly.

"Heating up? What exactly is going on here?" Matsuo asked.

She sighed again. "You're my ashikabi."

"Ashikabi? Why me?" Matsuo asked suspiciously.

"It's because we both have one thing that connects us deeply…our hatred for the world. That's what made us connect." She explained.

"I see now. That's why you looked worried when you brought me here?"

"Well, I was worried but not about you. I was worried about the fact that my Ashikabi is going to perish which means I'd be at a disadvantage if a strong opponent came by." She explained.

"Oh gee thanks. Wait, what do you mean?"

"I'm a Sekirei."

"What the hell is that?" Matsuo asked.

"I'll explain everything as soon as we get out of here. Can you stand?" she asked.

"Yeah I can try." Matsuo shifted his body to get out of bed and stood up.

"Good now put on your normal clothes and lets get going." She said.

"Ok and wait what's your name?" Matsuo asked.

"Karasuba."

_Karasuba._

"I'm Matsuo. Matsuo Izumi." He replied.

She turned to look at him but noticed his shirt was off. His abs were popped out and his scars on his body made it look tough. She quickly turned away to hide the light blush on her cheeks.

_I've never reacted like this before. I thought I wouldn't react to anybody. Maybe our connection does have a purpose. _

"I'm ready to go Karasuba-sama." Matsuo said.

"No need for the formalities, Karasuba is good enough. Now come on." The gray haired Sekirei said leading him out of the hospital. He followed but had a look of confusion.

_Ashikabi? Sekirei? Connections? What the hell is going on?_

"Hey kid you do have a house right?" Karasuba asked breaking Matsuo out of his thoughts.

"Yeah I do."

"Can you drive?" She asked turning to look at him.

"I don't think it's as hard as people say it is." Matsuo replied.

"The question is if you know how to."

"I've seen enough shows to try."

"Good enough." Karasuba said breaking a car window.

Matsuo's eyes widened. "Why'd you do that!? I thought you had your own car?"

Karasuba smirked at him. "It _is_ my car. I broke into it didn't I?"

Matsuo sighed and sat in the driver seat. Karasuba sat on the passenger seat and put her hands behind her to relax. Matsuo felt a little nervous getting into a stolen car but he saw the calm expression on Karasuba and wanted to make an impression by "playing it cool". He learned how to hotwire a car because of the one friend he had who died when they both turned 16. He hotwired the car and started backed it out of the parking lot. He was surprisingly calm knowing it was his first time actually driving.

The drive to his house was quiet but he managed to enjoy every moment of it. He parked in front and looked at Karasuba who still had her eyes closed.

"Karasuba, we're here." Matsuo said.

Karasuba shook her head and got out of the car. Matsuo did the same.

"You live in this piece of crap?" Karasuba said sounding annoyed.

"Yes, it's the only thing I could afford." Matsuo said calmly.

"Beats living in the streets I'll tell you that much." Karasuba said.

"Yep."

Matsuo took his keys and opened the door leading Karasuba inside. When they both stepped inside Karasuba sighed. Matsuo knew she was unimpressed but like she said better here than the streets.

"Make yourself at home." Matsuo said politely.

Karasuba sat in the couch and looked at him.

"I'm going to help you out kid." She said pulling something out of her pocket. Matsuo looked to see a card that says MBI on it.

"What's an MBI card going to do for me?" Matsuo asked.

Karasuba sighed and tossed it to him. Matsuo caught it and looked at it.

"Oh so it's a credit card given to the people who work for MBI." Matsuo said.

"Use that to buy a better home, something away from this piece of shit city you live in. It's clear that you're not wanted here so why bother staying." Karasuba explained.

"You're right but where will I go?" Matsuo asked.

"There's a penthouse that's vacant in Shinto Teito. It'll be a great place for us to live in." Karasuba said calmly.

"Wait what do you mean 'us'?" Matsuo asked looking confused.

"Well you are my ashikabi, it's only fitting that we remain by each other's side." Karasuba said standing up.

"I'm still confused. When exactly did I become your ashikabi?" Matsuo asked.

Karasuba walked towards him and pressed her lips onto his. Matsuo's eyes widened but he returned the kiss, oblivious to the black wings that illuminated the room. When they broke the kiss both Matsuo and Karasuba were blushing ferociously. Karasuba stepped back to give the boy some space.

"Since this moment today and forever." Karasuba said smirking. Matsuo couldn't stop himself from smiling but he was still trying to figure out what happened.

"You still have to explain what's going on. Like what's a Sekirei and why is having an Ashikabi so important to you." Matsuo asked sitting down on the couch.

"Since you've winged me it's a perfect time for you to know what I am and why you're so important to me." Karasuba said calmly.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfic. How will Matsuo handle the Black Sekirei Karasuba? Well I'll be making more so you'll find out. If you guys have any suggestions I'll happily take them under consideration. Thank you ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Matsuo was amazed at all the information he learned about Sekirei's and Ashikabi's. Karasuba waited for him to take in all of the information he just learned. Matsuo finally took the time to speak.

"So you have like super human powers and I'm basically a recruiter and a helper in a way?" Matsuo asked intrigued by the idea.

"Basically." Karasuba replied calmly.

Matsuo smiled and couldn't seem to remain still. Karasuba smirked feeling good that her Ashikabi was happy.

"So what happens if I wing more than one Sekirei?" Matsuo asked.

"Well for starters our group would become stronger and our chances would become greater of winning the Sekirei Plan." Karasuba said.

"We should go out and find more Sekirei to wing!" Matsuo said excited about his plan.

"Well first we need to get to the capital city Shinto Teito. We'll figure out what we'll do from there."

Matsuo nodded and grabbed an empty box.

"I guess I'll just take the important stuff then." Matsuo said grabbing pictures and started packing them. As he continued he turned to look at Karasuba who was looking at a picture Matsuo had facing down.

"Karasuba, what picture is that?" he asked.

She faced him and smirked.

"Higa Izumi. Well it seems you're related to someone I'm acquainted with." Karasuba showed him the picture.

Matsuo's facial expression changed showing signs of rage and hatred.

"It seems you don't like that man." Karasuba said.

"That man…that bastard…I hate him." Matsuo said clenching his fists tight enough to make blood drip.

"From the looks of things he can't possibly be your father so he must be your brother." Karasuba said sounding amused.

Matsuo turned away and continued to pack his essentials. Karasuba decided to leave her it alone for now. She hopes to find out what happened between them and why Matsuo hates his own brother so much. The questions just kept piling up but she didn't wanna further upset her Ashikabi.

The two stood in silence which gave Karasuba a chance to catch up on her nap. Matsuo turned to see Karasuba napping. He couldn't help but smile at the only person who actually appreciated him, in a way.

_Thank you Karasuba for being here with me._

"No problem kid." Karasuba said not changing her position.

Matsuo's eyes widened.

_How is she doing this?_

"Our connection gives me the ability to read your thoughts and feel whatever you feel. Better be careful with what you say in your mind." The Sekirei replied calmly.

"Yeah.. I'll be sure to remember that." Matsuo said.

"Kid remember tomorrow we're going to Shinto Teito so don't pack a shit load of things. The penthouse we're going too has furniture and everything else you need."

"Gotcha." Matsuo said looking for anything else that's valuable.

As soon as Matsuo finally finished loading the box he heard a knock on the door. He walked towards it and opened it. He saw the last people he ever wanted to see.

"What the hell do you guys want now?" Matsuo asked in an angry tone.

"We just wanted to check on our good ole' friend. Seems you're doin' fine." One of the members of the group said.

"Get out of here." Matsuo said slamming the door. He turned around and saw his door get kicked down by the huge member who grabbed him before.

"Get him boys!" the leader said signaling his group to get Matsuo. As soon as they were about to get close a sword intercepted them.

"Touch him and I promise none of you will be walking out of this house." Karasuba said looking at them.

"So you've hired a body guard Mats. A very cute body guard at that." One member said approaching Karasuba smoothly.

Karasuba smirked sadistically and stabbed him before he could come any closer. She slowly pulled her sword away and faced the rest of the members who were scared out of their minds.

"She's a psychopath!" One member said. They all tried to retreat but Karasuba appeared in front of them.

"What's the rush? I'm not quite satisfied yet." Karasuba said as she charged at them.

She appeared behind them and slid her sword into the sheath. All the bodies dropped each cut in fatal areas. She calmed down and looked at them.

"Shameful, you all could have lived longer if you weren't so caught up on getting Matsuo."

Matsuo felt ashamed and happy at the same time. He felt happy because his problems were gone but he felt ashamed because he had to rely on this his Sekirei to defend him. Karasuba swung the blood off of her blade and turned to smile at him.

"Seems I went too far. We might have to plan our trip for right now." Karasuba said.

Matsuo looked at her annoyed but understood the situation now.

"I'll get the box then." Matsuo said rushing to get the box he unloaded with essentials he needed.

He threw it in the back seat of the car they stole earlier and he went into the driver seat. Karasuba sat back after stepping into the car calm about what happened. Matsuo was in panic mood because he didn't know what was going to happen if they found out he lived there. He just hotwired the car again and started driving it trying to act like nothing happened since Karasuba was so calm about it. Karasuba had to act like a GPS since Matsuo didn't know how to get the Shinto Teito properly. She hated it but she wanted to be somewhere more comfortable and somewhere where she can find a challenge.

XXXXXX

After hours of driving they finally reached the capital city of Shinto Teito. Karasuba was relieved especially since she was away from that hellhole her Ashikabi lived in. It didn't take them that long to find the penthouse Karasuba was talking about.

"That's what we're buying kid." Karasuba said.

Matsuo was speechless the outside looked so nice and it was huge. He couldn't wait to see how the inside looked. He grabbed his box and followed Karasuba inside their new home. He walked inside and fell in love with what he saw. Karasuba looked at him and was pleased with her Ashikabi's reaction.

"Make yourself at home I'll make a little call to confirm our purchase." Karasuba said walking out of the room.

Matsuo walked up the stairs and saw multiple bed rooms he just chose one that has a good view of the outside. Karasuba came back upstairs and told him that it was officially bought. Matsuo was excited and set the box down. He was exhausted and wanted to go straight to sleep. Karasuba went to her room leaving Matsuo to change into his pajamas.

He laid down on the bed and started thinking about the crazy day he had. It excited him and he was happy he had someone willing to be by his side. He felt warm inside and safe. It was a new feeling for him and he loved it.

XXXXXX

The next morning he woke up and felt something on his stomach. He looked to see Karasuba sleeping on his chest. He was confused and a little uneasy but decided to accept it.

_I wonder why Karasuba is in my bed._

"Good morning to you too kid." Karasuba said sitting up.

"Damnit that's getting annoying!" Matsuo exclaimed.

"Then stop talking in your mind." Karasuba said slyly. "Oh and to answer your question I heard lots of movement and talking so I checked up on you. I realized that you were having another dream about another Sekirei. I slept with you because you were trembling."

"Th-thank you.." Matsuo blushed lightly. "But you said another Sekirei? That's basically the same way how we met so I'm bound to run into her soon."

"Bingo kid. I'll order food then we'll go look for her." Karasuba said smiling lightly.

"Alright sounds good to me." Matsuo said grabbing clothes and heading to the bathroom to change.

Karasuba started thinking about being with Matsuo and smiled at the thought. She was actually getting a bit attached to him.

_Thank you Matsuo. I think after we find your next Sekirei I'll teach you how to defend yourself properly._

**Sorry if it's not as good as expected. I was having trouble figuring out what to write but I know for the next chapter it'll be longer and more worthwhile. It seems that my strict OCxKarasuba idea was out matched by an OCxHarem. It seems more fun that you for the suggestions keep them coming ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Veiled Sekirei

After eating breakfast Matsuo and Karasuba headed out like they said they were. Matsuo asked Karasuba if she wanted to walk. As much as she didn't feel like it, she didn't wanna deny her Ashikabi. Matsuo was excited to see his possible future Sekirei although he completely forgot how she looked.

"Karasuba, you knew about my dream right?" Matsuo asked.

"Obviously, how else would I have told you about the other Sekirei?" she said with a smirk.

"Do you remember how she looked?" Matsuo asked ignoring her smart comment.

"Yes, but I'd rather have you figure it out on your own." She replied.

Matsuo glared annoyingly at his Sekirei's answer but he just accepted it and move on.

_You'll never be better than me Matsuo. Everyone will always look down on you as the failure you always were. Your existence is worthless._

Matsuo played those words and started remembering the person who told him that. He clenched his fists in anger and Karasuba took notice of it.

"What's on your mind kid?" She asked her Ashikabi.

Matsuo's eyes widened. "So you didn't read my mind that time?"

"I do know the meaning of the word privacy. I'm not always going to invade your thoughts, but from the sudden anger I'm feeling you must be upset yourself." She said.

"It's just-"

"It's Higa isn't it?" Karasuba asked.

"How'd you know?" Matsuo asked.

"The last time I brought him up you got like this so I assumed that he was on your mind." She replied sounding a bit amused.

"Well yeah."

"Mind telling me about what happened?" she asked hoping she'll find out. She found it quite odd how she was so anxious waiting for Matsuo to tell her about his personal business.

Matsuo sighed before beginning.

"Higa was someone I looked up to instead of my own parents. I used to always try to imitate him hoping I'll be just like him one day. He was the only person I loved being around until one day our parents died. I didn't know how but was told they were both murdered. Higa and I were forced into a foster home and stood there for 3 years. You've heard of the Kyoto orphanage fire right?" Matsuo paused waiting for his Sekirei to answer.

"Yeah where everyone died except for…wait a minute you're the demonic child they talked about?" Karasuba asked surprisingly interested.

"Yes but-"

BOOM!

Karasuba and Matsuo glared at the smoke coming from the other side of the buildings they were approaching.

"Let's save the story for later, I want to check what that was." Matsuo said running in the direction. Karasuba nodded and followed her Ashikabi.

They both reached the area where the smoke was coming from and they saw a girl wearing veils and had long dark brown hair. She was hurt and was struggling to get up. She looked like she was trying to escape but couldn't.

"You're no match No. 10 you'll be coming with us to be winged by our master." A girl with purple hair said jumping down from the roof of the building. She looked rather young and wielded a bladed disk in each hand. Behind her was a girl hair short enough to make her look boyish, a purple and yellow jumpsuit looking piece of clothing held by metal rings and black high boots.

Matsuo looked over at them then at Karasuba who started walking over there.

"This isn't a fair fight now but I'm still here so if you want to fight so badly then fight with me." Karasuba said in a relaxed tone.

Both Sekireis looked at each other and looked at Karasuba. They turned their attention to Matsuo who was checking to see if the veiled girl was okay.

"Don't tell me he's your Ashikabi." The purple haired Sekirei said.

"Maybe he is, what's it matter to you?" she asked changing her tone a bit.

"Nothing but taking out someone who was in the disciplinary squad will prove our strength right Ichiya?" the purple haired Sekirei said.

"Yeah, I'd been looking for a strong opponent." Ichiya said.

Karasuba flashed her trademark sadist smirk at them and unsheathed her sword.

"I No. 101 Oriha accept your challenge."

"I No. 18 Ichiya accept your challenge."

"That's more like it!" Karasuba charged at them.

XXXXXX

Matsuo watched his Sekirei attack the other 2 without any intention of holding back. Matsuo then turned his attention at the injured girl in front of him. He was upset at the fact that they jumped her and did all that for their master. He wanted to find out who their master was but he wanted to help the girl first. He picked her up and held her bridal style surprised he managed to do that. He turned his attention back to Karasuba who was having a bit of trouble but it was nothing she could handle.

XXXXXX

Both Ichiya and Oriha were damaged badly but still continued to fight on. Oriha tossed her discs at Karasuba who deflected them with her sword with ease. Karasuba was looking around for the other Sekirei who tried to attack her from behind. She jumped up causing Ichiya to miss and was getting ready for an aerial slash until the bladed discs came flying at her. Again Karasuba deflected them but was unaware of the cut she received on her leg.

Karasuba landed feeling a stinging pain shooting throughout her left leg. She collapsed to one knee eying the cut she was unaware of.

Ichiya and Oriha were getting ready to charge Karasuba but was stopped by a man with glasses and a black suit.

"Kakizaki, we were going to get No.10 but was interrupted by No.4. We'll get her don't worry." Oriha said.

"There's no point anymore. It's obvious who we're dealing with now. I'll report this to Higa immediately. Come on Oriha and Ichiya let's get going." Kakizaki ordered.

"Hey you! You said Higa didn't you?" Matsuo asked.

Kakizaki looked at him and walked off with Oriha and Ichiya. Matsuo became angry at the gesture but shook it off to check on Karasuba.

"You alright?" Matsuo asked her.

She just looked at him and smirked. "I've felt worse than this, don't worry kid."

Matsuo smiled seeing his Sekirei get up with ease.

"A goodnight's rest should do the trick." Karasuba said sliding her sword back into the sheath.

Matsuo turned his attention to the girl who finally started regaining consciousness again. He felt relieved when her eyes opened. She met his gaze and blushed at the smile he gave her.

"Who…are….you..?" the veiled girl asked.

"I'm Matsuo..Matsuo Izumi and you?"

"I'm Uzume." She answered.

She turned to see the Black Sekirei Karasuba. Her eye's widened in confusion.

"Karasuba, I thought you were part of the disciplinary squad." Uzume said calming down a bit.

"I used to be but after a certain someone sacrificed herself I couldn't bare the thought of serving a pathetic group. I decided to do my own thing, well at least I thought I was until I met Matsuo." Karasuba said looking at Matsuo with a smile.

Uzume turned her attention back to the boy carrying her.

"You said you're last name was Izumi right?" Uzume asked.

"Yeah, why what's up?" he asked waiting for her response.

"It's weird because the Izumi I'm thinking of is far more harsh and seeing you carrying me makes it hard to believe you're just like him." Uzume said blushing lightly.

Matsuo's eyes widened confused about her response. He wanted to save the conversation for when they got home to the penthouse. Uzume kept insisting on walking but Matsuo didn't wanna risk it since she was hurt.

When they reached the penthouse Uzume's expression was just like Matsuo's when he first saw it. She knew Karasuba must have been the one to buy it since she has the MBI card. They walked inside and Matsuo set her down gently in one beds in another room.

"Do you want anything?" Matsuo asked her.

"No thank you I'm fine." Uzume replied. She couldn't stop blushing and she was feeling hotter than usual.

"Okay but if you need anything then I'm right down the hall." Matsuo said smiling.

When Matsuo left he was approached by Karasuba.

"What's up Karasuba?" Matsuo asked.

"That was the Sekirei that you're supposed to wing idiot. Didn't you notice the way she was acting?" Karasuba asked.

"I didn't notice anything." He replied causing Karasuba to sigh in annoyance.

Matsuo headed to his room to change his clothes since it had a bit of blood on it. He was wearing a tank top and jeans with socks for now. He heard a knock on his door and he opened it to see Uzume.

"What's up Uzume?" Matsuo asked.

Uzume without a single word leaned towards Matsuo.

"You alright Uzu-" Matsuo was interrupted by the touch of Uzume's lips against his. His eyes widened and he noticed veiled wings glowing behind her. When she pulled back she smiled at him.

"I am No.10 Uzume the Veiled Sekirei I'm glad to make you my Ashikabi." She said.

Matsuo didn't know how to react but he was happy to have another member to his team.

Later that day Karasuba approached him.

"Kid tomorrow be ready, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself properly incase me or Uzume aren't around to protect you from any danger. Got it?"

Matsuo smiled. "Got it."

"Good, I won't go easy on you kid." Karasuba said smirking.

"That's just how I like it." Matsuo replied.

**Hope this Chapter is better than the last one. Now Matsuo winged No.4 Karasuba and No.10 Uzume, that's a pretty good unit in my opinion. Next Sekirei winged will be coming the chapter after the next chapter. Will he be able to handle Karasuba's training knowing about her sadistic personality? We'll see and thanks for all the positive feedback and ideas I've really taken them into consideration. Keep giving more ideas, I need a suggestion about a possible arc I could do. If you have any please PM me and please explain what the arc is about too ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

**I apologize for the delay on the series I was just getting somethings over with for school and I've been dealing with some stuff but I'm back. I'm gonna try to upload chapters every couple days. **

**Ok, some of you have questions about somethings in my series. I've been getting a lot of the same questions especially in my inbox but I'm going to fix any confusion I may have left you all. **

**Question 1 - Why hasn't Minaka contacted them?**

** It's because Minaka isn't in my series. I'm not using much original characters in my series. The Sekireis are different I'll be using all the original ones. The Game Master in my series isn't like Minaka in any way other than the fact that they're both crazy when it comes to their kind of "entertainment". The Game Master in my series is going to be a female and she'll be introduced once Matsuo wings his third Sekirei. **

**Question 2 - Why did I tone Karasuba down during the fight? **

**The reason for that is to make it a little more fair and a bit more interesting (hopefully). We all know Karasuba could easily annihilate Oriha and Ichiya in the previous chapter. I could have just made her terminate both of them but I have future plans with Oriha and Ichiya before that happens. I was planning on balancing her out with the other Sekirei for now.**

**Question 3 - What are my intentions between Matsuo and Higa? **

**That's something the series will answer for you so just sit tight because I know it'll keep you interested. **

**Question 4 - How does Uzume fit in the story? **

**Uzume fits for the reason I came up with. It'll be explained soon in the future but I know when it gets to that point some will question that too. **

**Question 5: Why am I making Matsuo undergo training by Karasuba? **

**My reasons for that is because he's been through a lot getting abused by everyone and I think to fit the theme of the story he should be able to defend himself incase that happens again (it will). He should be able to hold his own when the time does come.**

**I apologize for the confusion I should have been more specific when I finish the chapters. I'm going to start specifying my reasons for certain things throughout each chapter that might confuse you. Until then I hope you guys like the series I'm trying my best to make it enjoyable and to keep it interesting. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

XXXXXX

"Master Higa we failed to get No.10." Oriha said bowing her head in shame.

"Seems you both got into quite the fight, this couldn't have been No.10 since she wasn't winged." Higa said not really caring much for the apology.

"It was that former Disciplinary Squad member getting in our way." Ichiya said.

"Disciplinary Squad member?" Higa looked at them with interest.

"Yeah, the Black Sekirei No.4 Karasuba." Ichiya said sounding a bit terrified.

"Karasuba huh? I'm not surprised you guys had trouble but why would she defend another Sekirei?" Higa asked them.

"It must have been her Ashikabi who dragged her along." Kakizaki said calmly.

"Ashikabi?"

"Yeah I didn't get a good look at the face but there was something about him that reminded me of you. I just don't understand why. I'll check it out right away Higa." Kakizaki said.

"Good, I'm real curious to know who winged Karasuba." Higa said facing the window looking outside at the city.

XXXXXX

The next morning Matsuo woke up but couldn't feel his arm for some reason. He lifted the blanket with his left arm and saw Uzume lying down holding his arm. She was only wearing one of his shirts and looked like she had no underwear on. Matsuo blushed but turned away he didn't want her to wake up and see him staring at her like that. He decided to lay back down hoping Uzume will wake up soon since he didn't wanna disturb her sleep.

He then heard the door open and Karasuba walked in. Matsuo looked at her and didn't know how to explain what she saw. Her facial expression changed a bit but she quickly smirked to hide it.

"I ordered breakfast again, I hope that's ok kid." Karasuba said walking out of the room. "Oh and remember I train you today. Be prepared for the worst."

Matsuo gulped and the way she said it but was feeling a bit happy.

_At least she cares enough to help me defend myself. I hope it's not as bad as I think it is._ Matsuo thought as he saw Uzume finally getting up.

"Good morning Matsuo." Uzume said rubbing her eyes. She looked at her Ashikabi and smiled at him.

"Good morning Uzume." Matsuo said smiling back.

Uzume got up and Matsuo did the same but he noticed she wasn't wearing underwear. He smirked but hid it when Uzume looked at him.

"It's a lot better sleeping with you then it is sleeping alone Matsuo." Uzume said blushing a bit. "Can I sleep here more often?"

Matsuo looked at her and and blushed back.

"S-Sure." Matsuo replied starting to turn away from her. Uzume prevented that by gently putting both her hands on his cheeks and giving him a light kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you winged me Matsuo. Now lets go get ready. You got training to do but first we eat." Uzume said smiling.

Matsuo smiled back. "Yeah."

XXXXXX

After eating he changed into a black tank top, and gray sweats with black training shoes and walked down the stairs to find Karasuba waiting for him. Karasuba looked at him and noticed how huge his arms were. She never noticed that and he wore a tank top before.

_Were they always like that? I haven't noticed until right now how big they were._ Karasuba kept staring until Matsuo snapped her out of her thought.

"Karasuba what are you staring at and why is your face turning red?" Matsuo asked.

Karasuba turned away. "It's nothing kid."

Matsuo shrugged his shoulders and waited for his Sekirei to say something.

"You ready kid?" she asked.

"Yes." Matsuo said sounding surprisingly calm.

Karasuba led him to a door on the first floor by the kitchen and opened it revealing a huge training area with sandbags, weights, treadmills, a huge mat to train, a weapons room and a ring, it was basically a home gym. Matsuo became excited and looked at everything.

"This is awesome!" Matsuo said happily.

"I'm glad you like it kid but now it's time for business." Karasuba said pulling out her sword.

Matsuo stumbled back and fell. "Are you crazy!? Are you trying to kill me!?"

Karasuba laughed a bit at her Ashikabi's expense. She walked over to a corner and put the sword down. "Relax kid your not ready yet. We'll start off easy well it's easy for me at least but see those wooden swords over there?"

Matsuo looked around then saw them hung on the wall. "Yes."

"Well, we'll be using those until I feel that you're ready to handle a real sword." Karasuba said.

"That sounds good." Matsuo said getting the swords.

He tossed one to Karasuba and she caught it. They both stared at each other from opposite sides.

"Have you used a sword before?" Karasuba asked.

"Not really but I've watched plenty of movies so I have an idea." Matsuo said.

"Show me your stance." Karasuba said.

Matsuo twirled the wooden sword and faced the tip behind him. Karasuba looked at him surprised by the stance.

"Pretty good stance kid I have to admit but I wanna see what you can do."

Matsuo rushed at her and swung the sword to attack her. Karasuba deflected it and poked Matsuo's abdomen.

Karasuba sighed. "Gotta be quicker than that kid."

Matsuo glared at her. "I'm only human give me a break."

"If you want to at least put up a fight then put some effort into your swings and time them perfectly!" Karasuba ordered him.

Matsuo was a little surprised but he smirked. "Alright sensei you're the boss."

"Sensei? I like that. You better address me as that only during training." Karasuba smirked at him.

"Okay Sensei!" Matsuo said happily.

"Now come on! Trainings not close to being over yet!" Karasuba said motioning him to charge at her.

After 5 hours of training Matsuo started getting better and better by the minute. Matsuo was damaged from the swings Karasuba had landed on him. Matsuo was in pain but it was nothing he wasn't already used too which was why he told Karasuba not to pull back on her hits.. although her hits were a lot more powerful than he was already adapted too. It was good for his body to be able to withstand the force of a Sekirei.

"Kid that's enough for today. You're worn out. Tomorrow we'll continue now go get some rest." Karasuba said walking towards her sword.

"How…are…..you not..tired?" Matsuo asked panting heavily.

"Kid, light training like this will never wear me out. It takes more than that to make me tired." Karasuba said picking up her sword.

Matsuo limped up the stairs with Karasuba following him. She turned out the lights and closed the door. She felt a certain presence coming towards their location. She smirked and walked towards the kitchen to see Uzume cooking dinner.

"You, I'm gonna need you to do something for me." Karasuba said with a serious tone.

Uzume looked at Karasuba. "What is it?"

"Enemies are on their way over here, I'm gonna take care of them so if Matsuo asks for me tell him I had to go somewhere that I'll be back by nightfall." Karasuba told her.

"I'll help you." Uzume said.

Karasuba walked towards the door. "Stay here in case one of them some how manages to slip passed me so you can defend Matsuo."

"You don't think?" Uzume asked.

"Nah, but you may never know what they might be after so just stay here and act like everything is ok. We don't wanna worry him now do we?" Karasuba smirked at her before closing the door to fight off the incoming threats.

Uzume smiled and turned back to finishing the dinner she was preparing.

_You're not like you used to be Karasuba._ Uzume thought.

XXXXXX

Uzume was unaware that Matsuo heard everything making him worried and angry. He limped to his room up the stairs and started looking out the window watching the sunset.

He heard the door open behind him in his room.

"Dinner's ready Matsuo." Uzume said.

"I lost my appetite." Matsuo replied not turning around.

"If you do get hungry it'll be downstairs waiting for you." Uzume said closing the door. She knew Matsuo was worried deep down because she felt it.

XXXXXX

Karasuba jumped on top of a building that was a bit far from the Penthouse. She looked around for anyone and saw two different faces. The heading towards the Penthouse. Her eyes narrowed and focused on the two heading in that direction. She jumped off the building unsheathing her sword. She appeared in front of the two pointing her sword towards them to stop them.

"Where do you both think you're going?" Karasuba asked calmly.

"We're here to follow our Ashikabi's orders. Stand aside." One of the two Sekireis said.

Karasuba smirked. "I should be the one telling you that, I'm surprised you both don't know who I am. Allow me to demonstrate."

In the blink of an eye Karasuba cut through one of the two Sekireis. She turned back to the other one.

"Too bad your friend wouldn't know who I am now. It's your turn." Karasuba said.

"You're the Black Sekirei! I know about your reputation but I'm not going to back down from you. I No.79 accept your challenge."

Karasuba laughed. "You're a lot dumber than you look but very well."

Karasuba charged No.79 causing her to jump. The Black Sekirei disappeared making No.79 confused on her whereabouts.

"Goodbye." Karasuba said before cutting through her opponent.

She looked at her two opponents and waited for MBI to recognize her as the winner.

"This can't be it they were far too weak." Karasuba said to herself. She walked off after she saw MBI. She knew something was off about the situation but she left it alone for now. As she continued her walk she realized it became dark rather quickly. She decided to go back home so she can eat something since she was getting hungry.

When she finally made it she walked inside. The first thing she did was went to check on Matsuo to see if he was alright. She opened his door and saw him asleep but she also noticed Uzume snuggled up against him. Her calm expression turned into a serious one. She left the room and went downstairs to get something to eat.

She heard footsteps and looked to see Matsuo.

"Weren't you sleeping?" Karasuba said sounding calm.

"Nah, I was up waiting for you until Uzume forced me to lay down with her. I just closed my eyes and waited for you to come home... I was worried." Matsuo said sitting down next to her.

"You were worried about me?" she asked blushing lightly.

"Yeah, I overheard you and Uzume talking. I wanted to go stop you myself but I knew you were dead serious about getting whoever was on their way over here. I'm happy your unharmed." Matsuo said.

Karasuba's blush went away and she smirked at him. "I'm one of the strongest Sekirei there is, you don't need to worry about me kid."

"No matter what I'd always worry about you and Uzume too. You both are my Sekirei and I'm your Ashikabi. What we have is special and I don't want to lose the only two people who actually love me for me. That's why I want to train hard so that when the time comes that you both need me, I can protect you both." Matsuo said with determination.

Karasuba's light blush came back but she shook it off.

"I'm glad you're enthusiastic on helping us but we'll both be fine as long as you're with us." Karasuba said finishing her meal. "Go to bed kid you'll need your rest for tomorrow's training."

Matsuo smiled and stood up. "Alright goodnight Karasuba."

"Goodnight kid." Karasuba said as she watched her Ashikabi walk upstairs.

She sighed and walked up to her room to get ready for tomorrow.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I personally did but it's not my opinion that matters to me it's the reader's. Again I apologize for the delay I'm gonna try to avoid making you guys wait for the next chapter that long but if it happens again just try to be patient because it will come. I don't know the name of Sekirei No.79 but she got trashed by Karasuba like how it should be. It wasn't an epic fight scene but I promise I'll get to the better fights to showcase Karasuba's strength and Uzume will be fighting soon if your also wondering about that. For his 3rd wing I'll let you wait for it. The next Chapter takes you a bit into Matsuo's past (since he never finished his explanation in the 3rd chapter) and he also wings his 3rd Sekirei. Sorry if I spoiled to much I wanted to give you a bit of the idea of the next chapter coming. Thank you to everyone whose read my story thus far and I hope you all continue to support me and the series. Oh yeah, if you guys want to become a character let me know through Private Message. I'm only accepting 5, you can either be a Sekirei or an Ashikabi. If you're an Ashikabi tell me who your Sekirei is/are, appearance, and write a bit of a background story. For Sekirei just tell me what your power is, what your prayer is when you use Norito, movelist, appearance, you know basic stuff. I need 4 Disciplinary Squad members and whoever I like the best out of the 4 will be the leader of the Disciplinary Squad. Again thank you for the support and the suggestions. It is greatly appreciated ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**The OC's for my Sekirei series are done I've got them ready. Thank you for the submissions they were all interesting. Especially some of the OC Sekirei's I got ^_^ Some will be introduced sooner than others but don't worry I'll make sure all of them have important contributions to the series. There will be guest characters from other series' as Sekirei to fill the other numbers that are not used. But I hope you all enjoy the chapter! ^_^**

_-The next morning-_

Matsuo woke up to see Karasuba sitting on his bed and not Uzume. He didn't look surprised to see her but was happy she was there instead of Uzume.

"Rise and shine kid." Karasuba said smiling at him.

Matsuo looked at her and saw the glare of the sun shining through the window on her face making her look a lot more beautiful then ever. He blushed but shook it off so he wouldn't feel embarrassed.

"Get ready we're about to go out somewhere." she said standing up.

Matsuo gave her a look of disappointment.

"Don't give me that look. We'll train later if there's time." Karasuba said smirking at him.

"But what if there's no time?" Matsuo asked.

"There's always tomorrow right?"

Matsuo just sighed and decided to put some clothes on. Karasuba walked downstairs and noticed Uzume in her veil outfit.

"What are you doing Uzume?" she asked her.

"I'm just being ready incase anything was to happen to us while we walk."

Karasuba chuckled and stared at Uzume calmly, "Nobody would be foolish enough to attack us, there's you and me. Whoever attacks us must have a death wish."

"You're right Kara but still anything can happen." Uzume said smiling.

Karasuba nodded and saw Matsuo walking down. She smiled at him and turned to look at Uzume.

"Why do you look ready for a fight Uzume?" Matsuo asked.

"You may never know what could happen. A wife's gotta protect her baby." Uzume said causing him to blush a bit.

That didn't go well with Karasuba who was feeling the sudden urge to strike her. She smirked to hide it and walked to the door. Uzume wrapped her arms around Matsuo's right arm as they walked. Karasuba was getting upset but ignored it for the sake of not wanting to get into a fight with a comrade although she was itching to see how strong she is.

As they continued their walk Matsuo saw a girl was long gray hair wearing white dress-like clothing with sleeves a bit longer than her arms and an x-shaped belt resting on a nearby bench. He felt a random feeling of sadness coming from his heart. Without thinking he went up to her to make sure she was alright.

"Kara, that girl, is she a Sekirei?" Uzume asked her.

"Yeah most likely, Matsuo doesn't seem like the type to show concern for just anyone." Karasuba said.

"Why do you say that?" Uzume asked staring at her confused.

"From the moment we met I knew that deep down his nice exterior is a man who wants nothing more than to destroy the world who has shunned him time and time again. He wants nothing more than to take out all the causes of his pain." Karasuba explained.

"You really think that's what he wants Kara?" she asked the black Sekirei.

"Trust me, I can read him like a book." Karasuba said smirking at her.

"Kara, you're blushing!" Uzume pointed out.

Karasuba gave her a cold glare frightening her a bit.

"Tell me the truth you love him don't you?" Uzume said smiling at her.

Karasuba sighed, "I do admit I am getting attached to the kid but I don't love him…well at least I don't think I do."

"Mhmm, we both know you do! I can see it all over your face." Uzume said teasing her.

Karasuba replied with an annoyed sigh and turned away to see a familiar face nearby.

"Uzu isn't that Kazehana over there?"

Uzume looked over there with excitement in her eyes seeing Kazehana again.

"Yes! I'm going to go say hi to her." Uzume said walking towards their direction.

"I'm coming too." Karasuba flashing her sadist trademark smirk.

_-With Matsuo-_

Matsuo saw that his two Sekirei's were walking somewhere but decided to leave them be for the time being. He was confused on why he was so focused on wanting to see what's wrong with the girl before him.

"Hey there miss, are you alright?" Matsuo asked her.

The girl started burning up inside and started blushing.

"I-it's n-nothing." she said sounding flustered.

"It's not nothing, I can see it all over your face somethings wrong. Talking is the best way to let out emotions. I'm here to listen if you wanna talk about it." he said. "I'm Matsuo.. Matsuo Izumi."

She blushed then looked down. Matsuo decided to sit next to her.

"I'm T-Taki."

"Pleasure to meet you Taki, mind telling me what's wrong?"

She sighed and began to speak.

"I've been denied love by the one person I needed in my life. I was tossed away and called useless."

"You're not useless if that person was blind enough not to accept you then that person can just go to hell. I may have just met you but I can see that you're not a terrible person. In fact I see a wonderful person inside of you. Don't sweat it, you'll find love at one point in your life. I thought I was useless before too but then a special person came into my life and changed it forever. Ever since then I've been nothing but happy. That special person led to another one, and I've gotten happier. As long as I had those two I was never worried about feeling sorrow or being alone anymore." Matsuo said looking at the sky.

Taki blushed and felt her body heating up.

"I promise you one day that special person will come to you. You're a beautiful young lady and have so much to give. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life." Matsuo said staring at her. "Hell, if it were me I would be happy to have you in my life."

"I…found….you." Taki said softly touching her heart.

"Come again?" Matsuo looked at her confused.

"You're my Ashikabi." Taki said causing him to blush.

"Wait you're a Sekirei?" Matsuo asked surprised at what he just discovered.

"I want to be with you Matsuo. Please wing me!" Taki said getting closer to him.

Matsuo stood up and turned to face her. "This changes everything then, if you're reacting to me then I can't possibly ignore you. I wouldn't want some creep forcibly winging you who would probably use you for his own benefits. You need someone who would care for you and be there to make sure you're not lonely. Stand up Taki, I'll be honored to be your Ashikabi."

Taki stood up and felt like her body was being incinerated from the inside. Matsuo proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips touched passionately. White wings started glowing behind Taki as they continued. After a minute they broke the kiss and stared at each other smiling.

"I Sekirei No.65 Taki will forever be by your side. Thank you Matsuo." Taki said smiling at him. Matsuo smiled back and began to look around for Karasuba and Uzume.

"They better not have walked too far." Matsuo said. "Come on Taki let's go find your new sisters!"

"Sisters?" She asked confused.

"I have two other Sekirei you'll meet them once we find them." Matsuo smiled at her.

"Okay Matsy!" Taki said attaching herself to his right arm.

"Matsy?"

Taki pouted, "You don't like Matsy?"

"N-no! I was just a bit caught off guard, I love it! Honestly I do." Matsuo replied sheepishly.

"Good!" She said resting her head on his arm while they started their walk.

_-With Karasuba & Uzume-_

"Nii-san!" Uzume said hugging Kazehana tightly.

"It's been a while hasn't is Uzume?" Kazehana asked.

"Yeah too long!" Uzume said happily.

Kazehana looked beside Uzume to see Karasuba.

"So you're here too huh Karasuba?"

"Yeah, I saw you and Uzu wanted to talk to you so I decided to tag along. I'm surprised you're not drinking." Karasuba said calmly.

"Since when did you and Uzume become buddies?" Kazehana asked her.

"We both have the same Ashikabi." Uzume said smiling.

"Ashikabi eh? He must be quite the man to wing you out of all people Karasuba." Kazehana said surprised by what she heard.

"He is quite the man nii-san. You have to meet him!" Uzume said cupping both of Kazehana's hands.

"I would be honored to meet him." Kazehana said smiling at her.

"Maybe he can wing you too." Uzume said.

Kazehana started scratching the back of her head.

"I would but the problem with that is that I'm already winged by someone."

Uzume gave her a disappointed look but it quickly became a smile. Karasuba on the other hand was thinking of just striking her right there and then to provoke a fight with her.

"Who is he?" Uzume asked.

"He's actually on his way over here, I'm just here waiting for a couple friends of mine to get back from their errand." Kazehana said looking up. "Speaking of which there they are."

They both saw a purple haired girl with blue eyes wielding a katana, wearing a white/blue top with a blue skirt, white stocking with a blue cross each thigh and white boots to go along with it. The other girl had waist level dark brown hair tied making her tips look like a dolphin tail split. She was wearing red/black gloves extended to her elbows, a white tank top with black suspenders latched on a black belt, and wearing a black miniskirt with red boots.

"Who are you both?" the brown haired girl asked.

"I'm Uzume and this is Karasuba." Uzume said extending her hand out.

"I'm Tifa and this is Saeko." She said accepting Uzume's handshake.

Karasuba walked towards Kazehana and smirked at her.

"Say Kazehana there's something I want to do right now." Karasuba said.

"Oh? What might that be?" Kazehana asked.

"I want to fight you Kazehana, I want to figure out which one of us is stronger." Karasuba said smirking.

"I don't want to fight right now Karasuba."

"It's not up to you, you're gonna fight me Kazehana I _need_ to know if I'm stronger than you or not." Karasuba said ready to unsheathe her sword at any moment.

"Kara, stop acting like this. Matsuo wouldn't approve!" Uzume cried out hoping to stop her comrade.

Karasuba turned to look at her, "He isn't here right now, and besides I just wanna spar with her."

"Still don't do it."

"So Kazehana you gonna make the move or am I gonna have to do it for you?" Karasuba said sounding a bit more sadistic.

"I'm not gonna fight you for pointless reasons." Kazehana said turning around walking away from her.

Karasuba who was now annoyed by the attitude Kazehana just gave her unsheathed her sword and began to charge at Kazehana. Before Karasuba became close to striking her, she was intercepted by Saeko's blade.

"Move out of my way. This doesn't involve you." Karasuba said sounding a bit angry. They both jumped back opposite of each other.

"I believe Kazé-san said no to fighting you but if you're looking for one then I'll gladly accept your challenge on her behalf." Saeko said monotonously.

"You must not value your life. Very well, I No.4 Karasuba accept your challenge." Karasuba said smirking at her.

"Bring it on then!" Saeko said holding her sword in front of her.

Both women charged at each other with incredible speeds. They were both swinging their blades missing their mark each time. Uzume, Tifa and Kazehana watched as the two women tried to get an upper hand on the other. They both stopped on opposite sides of each other not fazed by the other.

"Maybe I underestimated you, it won't happen again. Warm ups are over, now it's time to take this to the next level." Karasuba said giving her opponent a more sadistic look.

"Then I'll take our battle serious as well." Saeko said smirking at her.

"This'll be interesting." Karasuba said. "Come! Give me everything you got!"

Saeko moved quick enough it was hard to tell where she was. Karasuba matched her speed with no problem at all blocking her strike and sending her back a couple inches. Saeko moved again but this time Karasuba connected with her elbow and kicked her to to a wall. As soon as Saeko opened her eyes she saw Karasuba holding herself back. She was terrified that the Black Sekirei's sword was a centimeter away from her throat. As soon as Karasuba calmed down she stepped back only to be kicked back by Saeko.

"Don't drop your guard fighting me. That's how you end up dead!" Saeko said swinging her sword. Karasuba reached for her sword and blocked her strike all in the same moment. Saeko looking a bit more angry at her opponent blue aura started surrounding her. Blue fire started surrounding her sword as she stared at Karasuba coldly.

"Sword of the Blue Flames!" Saeko cried out as she charged at Karasuba. She couldn't help but smirk at her opponent's power.

_'I thought the only fire user was Homura. What else can she do?' _Uzume thought. Tifa smirked knowing her comrade's strength.

"She's still not battling seriously." Tifa told Uzume. The veiled Sekirei's eyes widened when she heard that and started wondering about the outcome of the fight. She felt the urge to stop the fight because Matsuo could come at any moment but she couldn't help but want to know what's gonna happen.

Saeko kicked Karasuba to the ground cutting her at the same time. Karasuba stood up and charged at her. Saeko dodged her strike and countered with a burst of fire coming out of her sword. Karasuba slashed the fire in half and was kicked hard by Saeko. Karasuba hit the building behind her not hard enough to break it but enough to crack the wall.

"I'm impressed by you, you're a lot stronger than I thought you'd be." Karasuba said smiling.

"I expected more from the infamous Black Sekirei, I heard you were much more ruthless than this. You're going soft on me! When you had me pinned on the wall with your blade pointed at my throat you could have just ended me there! Show me how strong the former member of the Disciplinary Squad is!" Saeko cried out. The blue flames on her sword were blazing more than ever as she looked at Karasuba. She changed her facial expression giving her a much colder stare then before.

"Hehe, you're right I am getting a little softer. You want ruthlessness? You want to see how powerful I really am? Very well, don't say I didn't warn you." Karasuba closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them wide and disappeared.

_-With Matsuo & Taki- _

"Where the hell are they?" Matsuo asked himself.

Taki looked at her Ashikabi who was getting annoyed.

BOOM!

Matsuo looked up to see smoke and he heard loud crashes.

"Matsy, that might be your Sekirei!" Taki said.

"Let's go check!" Matsuo said getting ready to run over there. Taki stopped him by grabbing his hand and jumped onto the building. Matsuo gave her a glare.

"Warn me before you do something like that will ya!" Matsuo yelled.

Taki gave him a sad look only to quickly star crying anime tears.

"You yelled at me Matsy!" Taki cried.

"I'm sorry Taki, please forgive me. Let's just go check to see if your sisters are there." Matsuo said giving her a warm smile which made her instantly stop crying. She grabbed his arm and moved quickly in the direction.

After 2 mins they were on top of a building only to see Karasuba lashing out on a purple haired girl also wielding a sword.

"Taki stop her now, that girl could possibly die." Matsuo said.

"You winged No.4?!" Taki asked shocked seeing that.

"Yes now can you please stop her?" Matsuo asked.

"Okay watch this." Taki stuck her hand out and started letting energy flow through her onto her palm. Matsuo was a bit impressed at what his new Sekirei was doing. She then had a ball of mist in her hands.

"You can manipulate mist?" Matsuo asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yup, now watch what happens." Taki launched the ball of mist at Karasuba and caused her to stop.

"What the hell is this?" Karasuba asked herself struggling to move.

Kazehana, Uzume and Tifa all sighed in relief which confused Matsuo.

"Uzume why didn't you try to stop Karasuba? She could have killed that girl." Matsuo said jumping down with Taki.

Uzume looked away. "I-I'm sorry! We Sekirei take it serious not to get involved in a Sekirei battle. It's only one on one."

"Who said we needed to follow rules Uzume? I'm pretty sure there's no consequence for it." Matsuo said. "Oh and Taki you can let Kara free now."

Taki released the mist from Karasuba and stared at her.

"Take it easy on her, we all wanted to stop her but we're forced to play by these rules." Kazehana said.

"This must have been what you meant when you explained everything to me Karasuba." Matsuo said turning to look at her.

"Yeah, we don't make the rules we're just forced to follow or we suffer the ultimate price." Karasuba said.

"Ultimate price? What ultimate price?" Matsuo asked.

"Permanent termination." Karasuba said causing Matsuo's eyes to widen.

"So you'll die if you don't follow the rules?" Matsuo asked feeling angry.

"Basically."

Matsuo clenched his fists and looked up at the sky. Uzume walked over to him and hugged him causing Taki to get jealous. She pushed her off and started hugging him. Uzume pushed her and they both started staring at each other.

"You must be the newbie, I think I should inform you that I am Matsuo's one and only wife." Uzume said smirking at Taki.

"We'll see about that, Matsy is my one true love and I won't let anyone get in the way of that." Taki said smirking back.

Matsuo walked passed them and saw Kazehana walk towards him.

"I'm guessing you're Uzume's Ashikabi. I'm Kazehana." She said smiling at him.

"I'm Matsuo." Matsuo said smiling back at her.

"You must be a remarkable man to have Karasuba winged." Kazehana said.

"I wouldn't consider myself remarkable."

"Don't say things like that, Karasuba, Uzume and the other Sekirei you winged reacted to you for a reason. Don't put yourself down." Kazehana said.

"Thanks Kazehana." Matsuo said turning to face his Sekirei. They were all waiting for him to come to them and he walked towards them.

Karasuba then decided to walk over to Tifa and Saeko. She stared at them with a happy expression.

"You are powerful that's no question but the next time we fight the outcome will be different. This time I _will _terminate you." Karasuba said smirking. "Stay alive till that day comes."

Karasuba walked back towards her Ashikabi and her fellow Sekirei.

"I've said what I needed to say now lets go home, I'm hungry." Karasuba said smiling.

"Bye Kazehana, take care." Matsuo said walking with his Sekirei.

She waved back and turned to see her comrades talking.

"Saeko, how you feeling?" Kazehana asked.

"Eh, I'm alright. The Black Sekirei, she still held back on me." Saeko said facing the ground.

"What matters now is the fact that you're still here with us and not terminated. You'll both settle your differences one day but for now just kick back and relax." Tifa said smiling at Saeko.

"You're right, when I'm better will you help me train Kazé-san?" Saeko asked.

"Sure why not?" Kazehana said smiling at her. "But you gotta get me Sake for every minute that goes by."

"Why do you only do things to get sake? Can't you do something on your own without that horrid beverage?" Saeko asked.

"Sake is not horrid it's a beautiful creation and sake is my motivation to do all the boring things I normally wouldn't do. It's basically a reward for getting through it somehow." Kazehana said laughing a bit.

"Hey look Kiritsugu is finally here!" Tifa said happily. The three Sekirei saw the car of their beloved Ashikabi come towards them. A man stepped out and walked over to Saeko.

"Saeko don't hold anything back on me, who did this to you?" he asked her monotonously.

_-At Matsuo & his Sekirei's home-_

Matsuo took a bath way before his Sekirei did, he decided to lie down. He didn't eat the cooked meal Uzume made because he just couldn't bring himself to eat it.

He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't get what Karasuba said out of his mind.

'_We'll be permanently terminated_.'

He couldn't help but feel useless knowing he can't do anything about his Sekirei being forced to fight as a game. He didn't want any of them to be terminated which made his thoughts run wild. He wanted to do something to stop whoever is behind the rules of the Sekirei Plan so they can live freely and be with their Ashikabi forever.

He decided later that evening that his goal was to bring an end to the Sekirei plan and free all Ashikabi and Sekirei from losing out on a chance at true happiness.

_'Karasuba, Uzume, Taki…I will free you from this corrupted game and we can all live freely as one big family. That's my promise to the three of you.' _

**This chapter was lengthy but it took me sometime to finally get all the ideas together. Yes, Saeko and Tifa are from different series'. I made Saeko a bit of a more serious character unlike her original self in HOTD, Tifa you didn't see much of yet but I promise you will see what she can do. Kazehana not drinking was a tough decision to make, I mean she's still the same drunk we love but I figured for this chapter I'd leave that out but from now on whenever she appears in the series, she'll have her trusty sake bottle. I was originally gonna introduce the game master this chapter but I figured I'd save her for next chapter. The other OC Kiritsugu was only in one scene but next chapter you'll meet him personally and find out the type of person he is and how he plays a future role in the story. I tried to make Karasuba and Saeko's fight as interesting as possible and I hope it at least caught your attention. Yes, I gave Saeko the ability to manipulate blue fire. It might be ridiculous but I wanted to be creative. I hope you like my idea of her having that ability as a Sekirei. Some of you may be wondering why Karasuba is holding back, that'll all be explained after the next chapter so sit tight because it'll surprise you (well maybe not surprise you but still lol)**

**At first I wasn't sure about having Matsuo wing Taki but I decided on doing it anyway. She was an interesting choice but a good one too in my opinion. I also decided on giving Taki more abilities like the one she used on Karasuba. I didn't think of any names for her abilities yet but I will next chapter. I'm gonna spoil you guys a bit but next chapter you'll see Uzume fight (FINALLY) lol I'm just not going to tell you anymore then that. **

**So far Matsuo has winged:**

**No.4 Karasuba**

**No.10 Uzume**

**No.65 Taki**

**For his 4th Sekirei I'm thinking either No.22 Kochou(he needs some brain power), No.87 Kaho(she's actually pretty cool in my opinion), No. 78 Nanami(don't see her around that much so I think she deserves a shot), or No.11/12 Hibiki/Hikari(I love lightning plus having twins added to his team will make him more feared) I'll leave the decision to you all because the suggestions I've gotten really helped in coming up with ideas of how to incorporate each one into the story. Some I haven't gotten too yet but I will touch base with all suggestions at some point. **

**I was gonna make Akitsu his definite 4th wing but the problem with that for me is then I'd be copying everyone else so I'd rather use someone different. Plus I have an idea with Akitsu that'll make things a bit interesting. Until then continue to support the series and I thank you for all the positive feedback ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I took a long time to update and I apologize for the long delay. I didn't intend on making you all wait so long for the next chapter. I'll try to get more uploaded quickly. I really hope this was worth the wait. **

_-The Three Days Later-_

It was 4:36p.m and Matsuo and Karasuba were training while Taki was watching. She was amazed at how strong her Ashikabi was. He was managing to hold his own during their training which impressed Karasuba. He saw that Karasuba was dropped her guard which made him want to take the opportunity. Matsuo took a swing at Karasuba who used her hand to block it. She tossed him across the training ground. Matsuo rubbed his head and looked at his Sekirei who was smirking.

"Come on! You had your guard dropped. I had you!" Matsuo protested.

"You _thought_ you had me. If an opponent drops their guard purposely, don't take the bait. That's a simple rule that even I thought you would know kid." Karasuba said calmly.

"Are you implying that I'm dumb?" Matsuo asked her.

"_No_, not at all. You're just a little slow." Karasuba laughed a bit at her sarcasm. She saw her Ashikabi's facial expression and decided to stop joking around.

Karasuba sighed, "It was a joke kid. Take it easy, you're no fun." Almost instantly she turned to Taki and decided to test something out.

"Hey kid, let me and Taki spar for a bit. I want to test her abilities." Karasuba said smirking.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Matsuo said a bit worried about how this "sparring" session would turn out.

"Taki do you want to spar? I won't hurt you I promise." Karasuba said smiling at her. "It'll be fun."

Taki decided to accept and got up. She walked on the training mat and faced Karasuba. Matsuo moved to watch his two Sekirei spar. He was nervous but also excited to see what might happen. He then started worrying about Uzume a bit.

_'Where is she? She's been gone for some time now.' _Matsuo thought.

_-With Uzume-_

She was leaping from building to building with the food for dinner. She was going as quick as she can so she can start making it but she was stopped by a random shadow blocking her path. She looked back and saw a man with black hair wielding a sword. He wore a black trench coat and wore boots over his black pants. He had his eyes closed which confused Uzume.

"Who are you?" Uzume asked in a serious tone.

He simply just smiled at her. It wasn't an ordinary smile, it was one of those smiles that'll warn you a psychopath was in front of you. His smile was so sadistic it put Karasuba's to shame. She knew he wasn't going to talk it out but she also wasn't prepared to fight. She could just call for help but she didn't want to get the others involved. He walked in front of her and on instinct she flipped back, hitting him in the process.

He stumbled back still keeping the smile on his face and continued to walk towards her again. She dropped the bag and got her stance ready. He sheathed his sword and disappeared. He ended up behind her but missed his swing. Uzume dodged it and countered with a kick to the gut sending the Psychotic Sekirei to the ground. She ran at him and punched his gut while delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the temple. A kick so powerful anyone would be knocked unconscious…but not this one. He got up like nothing happened and wiped the blood trickling from his mouth…still smiling might I add.

"What the hell are you?" Uzume asked frustrated at the opponent she is forced to face.

"I am No. 109 Izaya the Shadow Sekirei." He responded calmly. His facial expression changing in the process giving him a more serious look. As soon as he opened his eyes he stared right into Uzume's causing chills to go down her spine. It was like his purple pupils were dragging Uzume down the depths of darkness with no chance of fighting back. "I wanna fight you serious, veiled Sekirei."

Uzume snapped out of her temporal trans when she heard that he knew about her.

"How do you know that I'm the Veiled Sekirei?" Uzume asked him while reaching into her bag pulling out her veiled clothing.

"I know a lot of things thanks to a certain person." Izaya responded smirking at her. She just gave him a look of confusion and he sighed.

"Are you going to change or not?" He asked impatiently. Uzume looked at him and looked at her clothing. She didn't want to make her friends wait any longer but she had no way around the situation.

He turned around and she changed quickly. "Okay it's safe to look now."

He turned to look at the Uzume not really impressed with what he saw. He then smirked at an idea. "Are you trying to fight me or seduce me?"

Uzume glared at him angrily but sighed in annoyance, "If you're not going to take this serious then I'll be going." She picked up her clothes and put them in the bag and started walking with the food in hand.

The swordsman charged at Uzume with speeds she's never even seen. She looked back and saw that the bag wasn't in her hand. Izaya smirked and motioned her to come at him. She was honestly confused by his split personalities. He was psychotic before and now he's calm and playful. He reminded her of Karasuba in many ways.

She tossed her veil and grabbed him by the waist pulling him. He sheathed his sword and cut the veil. He then continued to put down her bag. He looked at her smiling like he was earlier.

"Shadow Tsunami." Izaya started spinning his sword at the direction Uzume was in and shadows started coming out. It caused her to fly up surrounding her with shadows in the process. He then held up his hand at Uzume's direction. "The end." He closed his hand causing the shadow around Uzume to explode.

She was falling down not moving until he saw her land on her legs. She was having trouble standing up but managed to maintain her balance. Izaya raised an eyebrow showing that he was indeed impressed.

"You managed to survive my Shadow Tsunami. I guess I'll use this move then." He started focusing until shadows appeared around his hand. He stuck his palm out and smirked.

"Shadow Rage Cannon!" Izaya fired the blast at Uzume only to have it blocked by her veils. She then countered and stabbed him in the shoulder while kicking him to the ground. She flipped back and kept her stance. She watched him get up but smirked at him. She started glowing and her veil suddenly grow long enough to wrap around her arm. The veiled blade was also surrounded by light aura.

"The Blade of Veils." Uzume said confidently. Izaya picked up his blade surrounded by shadow aura and charged at her with his incredible speed. The blades collided causing a miniature shockwave.

"You just surprise me more veiled Sekirei." Izaya said pushing her back.

_With Matsuo and his Sekirei-_

BOOM!

Karasuba flipped back to dodge the incoming mist projectiles. Taki then kneed Karasuba in the gut while causing her to hit the ground with her mist shrouded foot. Taki disappeared in the mist surrounding the area and continued to move. Karasuba was looking around and finally found her. She swung her sword up catching her target a bit. Matsuo was impressed even though he was having a hard time seeing most of the fight but he could tell that it was good. He was also amazed at how durable the training room was. Everything was still intact and looked like nothing was touched.

He then started feeling something wrong. His gut was telling him that something bad was happening to Uzume.

"Hey guys!" Matsuo called out. They continued to fight ignoring Matsuo. He looked around for anything loud enough to get them to stop. He found a megaphone and turned it on.

"HEY GUYS I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Matsuo yelled waiting for them to stop. When they did he turned it off and set it down. Taki stopped the mist that was shrouding the room and looked at her Ashikabi intently. Matsuo looked at how beat up his Sekirei were. Taki was bleeding from the mouth and had cuts/bruises all over while Karasuba was bleeding from the forehead with bruises and a burn on her cheek.

"Uh…I thought you both were…um sparring." Matsuo said confused.

"We _were_ sparring kid." Karasuba said smirking at her ashikabi.

"How are you both not tired?" Matsuo asked amazed at what he realized.

"A light spar isn't going to tire us out Matsy!" Taki said happily. Matsuo felt his jaw drop and started feeling his head hurting.

_'The hell? That's what they call a light spar? I don't want to know what serious fighting is to them then.' _Matsuo thought as he sat down holding his head.

"Matsy! Are you okay?" Taki asked worried.

Matsuo gave her a thumbs up, "I'm fine just a bit out of it after seeing that 'light spar'."

"Well kid what did you need to tell us?" Karasuba asked him.

"Oh yeah, throughout your spar I've been having this gut feeling that maybe Uzume is in trouble." Matsuo said looking down worried.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen Uzu since she left this morning to get groceries." Karasuba said thinking. "Well?"

"Well what?" Matsuo asked slightly annoyed.

"It's 5:47, don't you want to look for Uzume?" Karasuba asked calmly.

"Of course." Matsuo replied standing up.

"Before that, we need you to do something for us." Karasuba said.

"And what might that be?" He asked.

"Kiss us." She said with a serious tone.

"Why now of all times?" Matsuo asked confused and a bit annoyed.

"It'll explain itself after you do it." Karasuba said.

Matsuo nodded and went to Taki and kissed her. He pulled back and kissed Karasuba afterwards. He stepped back when he noticed they were glowing.

"What's going on?" Matsuo asked concerned. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw that all his Sekireis' injuries were gone. He was confused but understood what she meant by it explaining itself.

"So I can heal you too?" He asked excited about what just happened.

"Basically." Karasuba said calmly.

"So you're our doctor, Matsy." Taki said seductively causing Matsuo to blush.

"Anyways, let's get going. Uzume needs us now." Karasuba said walking ahead.

_-With Uzume-_

Uzume and Izaya were continuing their sword fight. Uzume was cut but not in fatal areas she was still able to fight back. Izaya was clean except for the stab on his left shoulder.

Uzume kicked him back and used her non bladed arm to grab Izaya by the neck. He tried to cut it but was tossed in the area before that could happen. Izaya broke free and fired his Shadow rage cannon again. Uzume blocked it but was unaware of Izaya punching her in the gut and sending her back with a kick of his own. Uzume hit the ground and was grabbed by Izaya.

"You've impressed me this much, now it's time for me to end this fun battle." The Shadow Sekirei said calmly.

His purple eyes started to change into black eyes. With the black eyes came a purple eight point star which started glowing.

"Wh-what…..is…th-that?" Uzume asked weakly.

"My Shadow Illusion Eyes." Izaya stated. Uzume started feeling her consciousness leaving as she couldn't take her gaze away from his eyes.

The eight point star started turning counter clock wise. "Now be gone in the abyss of your own illusion." Izaya said as Uzume fell unconscious.

"UZUME!" a voice was heard as Izaya turned in the direction. He smirked when he saw Taki, Karasuba & Matsuo.

Matsuo ran over to her and turned to make her face him.

"Get up Uzume, get up! Please." Matsuo had a tear fall down.

"Save your breath kid, she's alright she just lost consciousness for the rest of today." Izaya said calmly. "I wasn't trying to kill her."

"I don't care! You harmed my Sekirei! That is unforgivable!" Matsuo cried angrily.

Karasuba and Taki felt the frustration coming for their Ashikabi, it made them want to kill the Sekirei.

"Taki when I give you the signal surround the area in mist." Karasuba whispered inconspicuously.

Taki nodded and waited for Karasuba to make her move. She charged at Izaya and he instantly blocked it. She jumped back and saw that he was coming at her. She crossed her fingers and Taki immediately surrounded the area in mist.

Izaya was confused but impressed by the display. Karasuba kicked Izaya and he recovered quick enough.

"Shadow Tsunami!" He started spinning his sword to get the mist to subside but failed. Taki fired her Freezing Mist Ball and caught Izaya directly making him unable to move.

"What the? I'm stuck!" Izaya said trying to move.

"Struggling only makes it worse." Taki said smiling. "Now Kara, end it."

Karasuba started focusing her energy to get this last attack perfectly to end him. She charged at him and cut right through him. She then cut a random dark blast in half and looked around. He was punched in the gut and kicked twice mid air sending her back.

"I do admit you almost had me. At the last second I found enough strength to manipulate a clone of myself. I would have been terminated if you would have connected there." Izaya said smirking.

Karasuba smirked back and readied herself for another attack. Taki stood by Matsuo incase something were to happen to him. Matsuo was still worried about Uzume.

"Izaya, how long are you gonna take to come back?" A voice said. Everyone looked around the see where the voice came from. They then saw a silhouette of a two females but one was wearing a hat with a guitar in hand. She strummed it and out came an electrifying sound that dispersed the mist shrouding the area.

When it cleared completely they saw a woman wearing a red skeletal looking witch hat, a black bob cut style, red lip stick, a mole on her right cheek, green eyes, a black choker with a gold ring connected to a red shoulder less jacket over a red miniskirt, red thigh high heeled boots, black fingerless gloves and a teal/gold/white guitar in hand. Standing beside her was a girl with pink hair, brown eyes, a purple/red kimono with purple bunny slippers, cream colored stockings and a red bow on on her wrist.

Matsuo and his Sekirei looked at the duo confused at what just happened.

"Come on Izaya, you've done enough today." The pink haired girl said.

"He's your Sekirei?" Matsuo asked her.

"Of course." She said smiling. Matsuo felt something off about her smile but dismissed it quickly.

"Well he rendered one of my Sekireis unconscious. I can't forgive him for that." Matsuo said glaring at her.

"I understand your aggression but just let Izaya off for now. You will have your revenge soon." She explained.

"Fine I'll let him off. If my Sekirei and I see him again we won't hesitate to fight him." Matsuo said calmly.

"Farewell." She said smiling before walking away.

"Wait!" He called out stopping her. "What's your name?"

"Tetsuyuki Satake." She said as she continued to walk away from him.

"Lets go home everyone." Matsuo said as they all started walking in the opposite direction.

_-Back at home-_

Matsuo laid Uzume on his bed and grabbed his PJ's to change into. He was tired and needed a refreshing bath to calm his nerves. He got in there to see Taki and Karasuba both relaxed inside. He turned around but was stopped by a jumping Taki that grabbed him.

"Where are you going Matsy?" She asked him.

"I'm gonna wait for you both to finish." Matsuo replied but ended up getting pulled in the bath anyways.

"At least let me change out of my clothes first." Matsuo said smiling at bit.

After the bath Matsuo was downstairs with Karasuba and Taki.

"Tetsuyuki. Why does that name sound familiar?" Matsuo asked out loud.

"She's the game master. I told you that." Karasuba said calmly.

"That's who she was?!" Matsuo asked surprised.

"Yeah." Karasuba said. "Those other two Sekireis No. 109 Izaya and No. 112 I-no are both extremely powerful."

"I figured Izaya was but the other one…I-no was it, she didn't look that powerful." Matsuo said.

"That's where your failure to think perceptively will get you killed. I-no served with me during the 2nd generation discipline squad along with Izaya. Despite their high number they've actually been around longer then most Sekirei." Karasuba said calmly. There was silence until she spoke again.

"Tetsuyuki also has three more Sekirei No. 91, No. 70 & No. 100. I don't know much about them but I know that if the Game Master has them winged then they must be powerful." Karasuba said.

"The game master only goes for powerful Sekirei?" he asked.

"That's basically it Matsy." Taki said. "She may look innocent but she only likes strong Sekirei. Sekirei that'll help her keep her position as game master. She utilizes her Sekirei as catalysts to get where she is now. She has crazy ways of having 'fun'. "

Matsuo looked at her and at Taki.

"That's nothing we can't already handle." Matsuo said with confidently. "We just need two more members and a lot of training and we'll be able to take out anyone who would threaten us."

Karasuba and Taki smiled at their Ashikabi both proud of his confidence and faith he has in them.

"Thanks for believing in us kid." Karasuba said giving him a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush. "Good night."

Taki didn't like that but left it alone since she was alone with him. He then walked over to her and kissed her before walking to his room. Taki did the same after him.

Matsuo couldn't help but worry about Uzume's condition. He knew she would wake up but couldn't help how he felt. He stared at her and smiled after hearing her breathing peacefully.

"Goodnight Uzume." Matsuo said giving her a kiss on the cheek and turning off the lights.

_-Outside Matsuo's house-_

"So this is where you live Matsuo? I can't wait to formally meet you…my ashikabi." A white haired woman with glasses said walking away from the building.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, it was my first chapter in 3 months. Izaya isn't from any series he's an OC. I don't own him however my friend does along. I made Izaya have a psychotic side which you didn't really see and then a calm/playful side. The reason for that is that he's someone who loves to fight but he also loves to have fun. Izaya's Shadow Illusion eyes are basically used for knocking his opponent unconscious or giving them a painless death inside their own mind. It's nothing more and nothing less. **

**I gave Uzume and Taki new moves**

**Uzume right now has her regular moves plus her new one "Blade of Veils" now she has her combat against swordsmen like Karasuba or Izaya. **

**For Taki she has her normal Mist but she also has "Mist Bombs", "Freezing Mist Ball" and "Mist Illusion Technique". **

**The mist illusion technique is when the area is surrounded with mist she can move as fast as she wants almost like an illusion is being presented to the opponent. **

**The scene where you finally meet the Game Master Tetsuyuki wasn't that interesting but it was meant as just an introduction. You'll see her true nature as the series continues. The new guest character I-no from Guilty Gear was an interesting choice in my opinion. She's going to fit rather nicely in my series. Saeko and Tifa along with their Ashikabi Kiritsugu will be returning soon. He still needs to get his revenge on Matsuo and Karasuba. I haven't forgot about Matsuo's incomplete explanation on why he despises Higa so much. I will get to that soon maybe next chapter or Chapter 8 I'm not sure yet. **

**Lastly, if you haven't guessed who the person was at the end then I won't spoil it but someone else might lol. Just a warning to you all. Anyways thanks for reading my series thus far and I hope you all continue to read faithfully and in return I'll put forth my best to make it as interesting as possible ^_^**


End file.
